


Someday My Prince Will Come

by tryslora



Series: Mating Games Round 2 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Derek is a Disney Princess, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Fairies, First Kiss, M/M, MG: Bonus Challenge, Magic, Singing, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's singing Disney songs, Stiles is fascinated, and the Sheriff doesn't know what to think. Just another day in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Bonus Challenge #1 at Round 2 of Mating Games. I had a lot of fun writing it and earworming the folks I was chatting with while doing so. I am thankful to the members of Team Spark for their knowledge of Disney love songs!! As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf; I just like to play with them.

“ _Somedaaaaaay my priiiince will come!_ ”

Stiles tilts his head, trying to see past his father, into the back of the office. “Is that Derek?”

The sheriff reaches out, cups Stiles’s neck and turns him bodily, nudging him to the door. “Yep. And it’s none of your business.”

“Case?”

“Yep.”

“Supernatural?”

John just gives him a look. “Have you ever heard Derek sing Disney show tunes before?”

“No, no I haven’t and Dad, you _know_ this deserves to be immortalized.” Stiles has his phone in his hand and John reaches for it, taking it away before he can start the video.

“No.”

“Dad…” Stiles whines.

“ _I wanna be where the people are…_ ”

“Out here, Derek!” Stiles yells before John can stop him. 

John shoves the phone deep in his pocket, making sure it won’t be easy for Stiles to steal it back, because _that’s_ happened before. He rubs his palm over his face, pinching his nose briefly. “Stiles, just let the man have some peace and quiet.” His voice is low. “If it wasn’t for the fairies…”

“Fairies?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

Derek steps in, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and his gaze resting on Stiles. It’s about to go downhill, and John can see it coming but can’t figure out how to stop it. Not unless he tries to clap a hand over Derek’s mouth and drag him bodily out of here, and there is no way he’ll manage to overpower his newest deputy.

“ _I can show you the world,_ ” Derek croons. “ _Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide_?”

“Derek,” John cautions.

Parrish shimmies in, humming under his breath. “ _Music plays, do what the music say. Go on and kiss the girl_.”

“Parrish got hit too?”

“Parrish is being an—” John stops himself because _that_ is not a politically correct statement about one’s deputy. Either of one’s deputies.

“Fairies,” Stiles says slowly. “ _Disney_ fairies?”

“Affectation, I think. We went out on a call about a domestic disturbance and found a fairy that demanded to be called Tinkerbell, and when Derek laughed, _this_ happened.” John pushes his hands through his hair. And the situation just keeps getting worse. Stiles looks flabbergasted, Derek’s _still_ singing, and Parrish looks completely amused. “You.” He points at Parrish. “Out. Go file the report and leave out the fairies. Make it… drugs. Laughing gas.” When Parrish hesitates, John gestures at the door. “Now, Parrish. I want it on my desk in an hour.”

“ _Now that I’ve found you, love will find a way_.”

Stiles’s eyes go wide and he takes a step back, out of the way as Derek approaches. “Dude, are you singing to—”

“ _So this is the miracle that I’ve been dreaming of. So this is love_.”

“Um.”

“Maybe true love’s kiss will break the spell?”

John glares at Parrish. “That’s my son you’re talking about. My _underage_ son. Didn’t I tell you to get writing?”

“One hour. You’ll have your report.”

The thing is, after everything he’s seen in the last year, John can’t completely disagree with Parrish’s idea. The fairy called herself _Tinkerbell_ and honestly, they’ve already tried clapping because they believe. Nothing has stopped Derek singing for the last half hour, and he’s starting to wonder if there’s anything they _can_ do to stop it other than letting Derek sing his heart out to Stiles.

John’s not sure what to do about _that_. 

“I could try it, Dad.”

He knows that voice. That’s the _I’m pretending like it doesn’t matter but I really want that_ voice that Stiles gets when he’s trying to play it cool. “You’re seventeen.”

“I’m old enough and it’s just a kiss.”

“ _I’ve been dreaming of a true love’s kiss, and a prince I hope comes with this_.”

Stiles throws his hands wide. “See, even Derek’s on board with this.”

“This is not true love’s kiss,” John points out.

“Maybe.” Stiles shrugs. “Maybe not. It’s worth a try.”

John can’t look. This is his _son_ and his _deputy_ , and it’s entirely inappropriate. And from the sounds he can hear behind his back, apparently entirely _appreciated_. “Oh God,” he mutters. “I don’t want to know. I don’t want to think about it, and _Derek_ , remember that he’s not eighteen yet, so this better not go past this kiss or this room. Not now.”

There’s no answer, and John doesn’t want to turn around to see what they’re doing. Derek is thankfully silent and no longer singing, but it’s the sort of silence punctuated by soft hmms and whimpers and that is already more than John needs to know.

“I’m going in that room,” he says. “And you get ten more minutes, then I expect to see Derek back at his desk, filling out his own version of an incident report about _Tinkerbell_. On my desk. In an hour.”

There’s no response, and he doesn’t really expect one. At least the damn singing seems to be done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
